¿Qué pasa hoy con mis hormonas?
by CocoRunbi
Summary: Kakashi es raro y puede que sus rarezas se acentúen si se entera que su mejor amigo va a ser padre ¿acaso eso es una buena noticia? Tendrá que ir a una fiesta obligado, dónde puede que tenga una situación un tanto extraña. KakashiAnko
1. Capítulo 1

**¿Qué pasa hoy con mis hormonas?**

La noche del 15 de noviembre, no se diferenciaba de otras noches, al menos eso parecía. Acababa de llegar de una misión junto a Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura y mis planes no eran otros que los de siempre, llegar a casa, preparar mí cena, continuar leyendo "Icha Icha Paradise" , darme un buen baño y acostarme, la verdad es que necesitaba realmente dormir, sin embargo algo que no esperaba cambió mis planes:

-¡Kakashi! ¡Kakashi!- gritó alguien desde la lejanía

Al principio estuve muy tentado a ignorar aquella voz que probablemente quisiera arruinar mis "planes" pero, no tuve más remedio que ser paciente pues provenía de Asuma que se acercaba corriendo con una gran sonrisa en la boca.

-¡te estaba buscando!—Me dijo tras alcanzarme, puso sus manos sobre mis hombros y me miró a los ojos-¡Tienes que venir a celebrarlo!

Suspiré algo apático ¿celebrarlo? ¿Acaso no sabía Asuma que yo no era de los que celebraba? Le miré con una expresión cansada – Asuma, la verdad es que ahora no me apetece hacer nada, pero… ¿qué hay qué celebrar?

-La mejor noticia que pueden darle a un hombre Kakashi ¿acaso no lo adivinas?- Dijo sin borrar aquella estúpida sonrisa de su cara

-ummm ¿te han regalado todos los tomos del "icha icha paradise"? – contesté pensando en qué es lo que me haría a mí feliz.

-¡Pero como puedes ser tan idiota Kakashi! ¡Acaso te crees que todos somos tan pervertidos como tú?

-Pues… si…- contesté sin mucho ánimo

-¿de verdad no lo adivinas?- Insistió

-Venga Asuma, que estoy realmente cansado, no te entretengas más

-¡Voy a tener un bebé!- Gritó Asuma fuera de sí. En ese momento sentí que se me helaba la sangre ¿qué coño pasaba con Asuma? ¿Cómo que iba a tener un bebé? ¿Y desde cuando esa era la mejor noticia que podían darle a un hombre? No tengo ni idea de por qué pero no podía articular palabra, sólo podía sentir una profunda pena por mi amigo, que no tenía ni idea de en qué lío se estaba metiendo ¿un bebé? ¿Un monstruito mocoso? ¿y con las desgracias que hay en el mundo hoy en día?

Asuma parecía esperar una respuesta por mi parte, pero… al parecer se cansó de esperar por que me apretó los hombros, aún sonriente, pero algo confuso y me preguntó

-¿no me vas a felicitar?- Una gota cayó por mi cabeza.

-Felicidades…- dije algo confundido y no muy convincente- ¿Asuma tú estás seguro de que eso es una buena noticia?

En ese momento un fuerte puñetazo cayó sobre mi cabeza, produciéndome un gran chichón, por lo que decidí seguirle la corriente a Asuma en todo…Ya entraría en razón aunque puede que demasiado tarde, pero la verdad es que quería volver enterito a mi casa.

Entre estos pensamientos, sentí como mi amigo me agarraba del brazo y me arrastraba. Intenté quejarme, pero parecía que era inútil, Asuma hacía oídos sordos a mis gritos, intentos de huir y suspiros, así que al parecer tendría que ir a esa dichosa celebración a la que seguramente irían todos los amigos de Asuma y Kurenai (que daba ya por supuesto que sería la madre del bebé y eso significaba que todos los Ninjas de Konoha estarían en la celebración.

Me di cuenta que habíamos llegado al lugar de la fiesta, porque en la puerta del bar había al menos 20 Jounins y Chuunins, sosteniendo un cartel enorme que ponía ¡Felicidades papá! Y llevaban en el cuello atados baberitos ¡Otra gota cayó por mi frente! ¿Acaso se podía ser más patético? Lo imposible se hizo realidad, al ver a guy con un chupete gigante colgado del cuello ¡¡Ese hombre necesitaba ayuda urgente!! La multitud se abalanzó sobre Asuma a darle la enhorabuena y unos paquetitos que supongo que eran regalitos para el mocosin. Ente tanto alboroto pensé que era un buen momento para escabullirme (¡odiaba las multitudes!), parecía que lo estaba consiguiendo hasta que alguien me agarró con gran fuerza del brazo derecho y me detuvo

-¿pensabas ir a algún sitio?- ¡Ostia! ¡Cómo había engordado Kurenai! Pensé cuando miré el lugar del que provenía aquella voz.

-No, yo… - ¡tenía que pensar algo rápido!- ¡Enhorabuena ¡ ¡El embarazo te hace más bonita!

Kurenai aspiró una gran cantidad de aire, y me sonrió ampliamente ¡Si! ¡Había logrado salir del paso!

-Gracias Kakashi- dijo muy contenta- ¡Como me alegro de que seas el mejor amigo de Asuma! Acompáñame y nos vemos con las demás.

Kurenai me llevó arrastrado por mitad de la multitud, yo casi tenía ganas de llorar ¡Aquella gente estaba realmente loca! ¡Y todo por un bebé! Me acompañó a una mesa y me obligó a sentarme

-¡Disfruta de la fiesta! Me dijo antes de marcharse con uno de sus conocidos.

Estaba realmente acorralado, no había forma de huir, así que me resigné, bajé la cabeza, y me senté a esperar a que el rato pasara y fuera conveniente poder regresar a casa, quise sacar mi libro, al menos él me hacía compañía en esos casos urgentes, miré mi bolsillo, miré mi macuto, miré mis pantalones, mi camisa, en todos lados… pero el dichoso libro no aparecía por ninguna parte ¡¡aquello era una pesadilla!! Al fin recordé, lo había olvidado en casa antes de salir de la misión ¡Esto es un infierno! Pensé, suspiré profundamente y resignado apoyé la cabeza sobre mi codo, con suerte me dormía.

Ji, Ji parecía que aquello estaba funcionando, un rico y necesitado sueño se estaba apoderando de mí, parecía que a pesar de todo iba a poder descansar, ¿y si me ponía la bandana tapándome los dos ojos? Así podría disfrutar de un poquito más de oscuridad, levanté mis dedos sujeté la tela, y cuando estuve a punto de encontrar el puntillo, algo pesado y que olía a fresa cayó sobre mi hombro derecho. ¿¡Qué coño estaba pasando?! Rápidamente me levanté la bandana y le vi, parecía que yo no había sido el único que había tenido una buena idea, una chica parecía haber encontrado el lugar ideal sobre mi hombro para echarse su siesta. Le miré extrañado ¡Pero qué cara que tenía! ¿Para qué quiere uno los codos si luego usa los hombros de los vecinos para dormir? Me acerqué hacia su rostro ¿quién habría sido aquella caradura? Tenía el pelo azul grisáceo y una cola alta, me aproximé más y le descubrí, no era ni más ni menos que la ruidosa de Anko ¿Acaso estaba enferma? Con lo hiperactiva que era me extrañaba que se quedara durmiendo y además con aquel bullicio. Cogí un palillo de esos para sacarse la comida que queda entre las muelas, y comencé a pincharle primero en la nariz, y después por el cuello, ella no hacía más que emitir pequeños chilliditos. Aquello era realmente divertido. De repente Anko abrió enormemente sus ojos grises y levantó la cabeza violentamente sobresaltada, con tan mala suerte (o buena) que nuestras caras quedaron pegadas una contra la otra, un sofocante calor empezó a subirme por el cuerpo, no se si de vergüenza o por aquella incómoda situación, y al parecer a Anko le pasó lo mismo, ya que tenía sus mejillas totalmente coloradas. Nos quedamos mirándonos fijamente, no sabíamos que hacer, hasta que fue ella, si, las chicas son siempre las que toman la iniciativa, la que reaccionó.

-Plaff- Su mano se estampó con todas sus fuerzas sobre mi pobre mejilla.

-¡¡¡Eres un idiota!!!- gritó fuera de sí como si le faltara un tornillo- ¡¡Cómo se te ha ocurrido despertarme pinchándome con un palito!!

Todo el local se quedó en silencio. Aquello se había convertido en un verdadero infierno.

**Continuara…**

**En principio esto iba a ser un One-shot pero parece que no me da tiempo a terminarlo, así que lo dejo y durante la semana publico el final del fic. Que quiero que sea realmente Lemon. **

**Esto es una tonta idea que se me ha ocurrido, mientras instalaba unos programas en el ordenador, sólo quería saber si os gusta mi forma de escribir y no os aburre mucho, ya que estoy pensando en hacer un fic un poquito más largo de Un OOC, un poco cutre y Kakashi.**

**Un saludillo a quienes se molesten en leer esto, y uno más grande a mis autores favoritos, los que escriben los fic que me encanta leer.**

**Hasta luego**


	2. Capítulo 2

_CAPÍTULO 2 _

_De repente Anko abrió enormemente sus ojos grises y levantó la cabeza violentamente sobresaltada, con tan mala suerte (o buena) que nuestras caras quedaron pegadas una contra la otra, un sofocante calor empezó a subirme por el cuerpo, no se si de vergüenza o por aquella incómoda situación, y al parecer a Anko le pasó lo mismo, ya que tenía sus mejillas totalmente coloradas. Nos quedamos mirándonos fijamente, no sabíamos que hacer, hasta que fue ella, si, las chicas son siempre las que toman la iniciativa, la que reaccionó._

_-Plaff- Su mano se estampó con todas sus fuerzas sobre mi pobre mejilla._

_-¡¡¡Eres un idiota!!!- gritó fuera de sí como si le faltara un tornillo- ¡¡Cómo se te ha ocurrido despertarme pinchándome con un palito!!_

_Todo el local se quedó en silencio. Aquello se había convertido en un verdadero infierno._

* * *

Estaba alucinado ¿cómo se podía ser tan poco femenina?- Lo siento Anko… no era mi intención…- dije un poco asustado, con los ojos bien abiertos por si acaso le daba otro ataque de violencia. Anko respiró profundo y pareció tranquilizarse, aquello fue realmente un alivio, así que aproveché para echarle en cara el hecho de que se hubiera quedado dormida sobre mi hombro.

-deberías pedirme disculpas- Dije como quien no quiere la cosa- ¿Acaso te has creído que soy un almohadón? Anko, no quiero parecer un quejita pero deberías saber que no es muy educado quedarse dormida en el hombro de un compañero ("y sobre todo si ese compañero quiere dormir también" pensé).

La cara de Anko se tornó profundamente roja, parecía que quería gritar, así que me aparté lo que pude teniendo en cuenta que la mesa donde estábamos sentados estaba llena de gente. Anko movía los labios, le temblaba la cara, quería decir algo, hasta que soltó

-¡¡¡Eso es mentira!! Yo no me he quedado dormida sobre ti ¡¡de hecho no te tocaría ni que de eso dependiese mi vida!!

Abrí mis ojos muy sorprendido, tampoco era para ponerse así, eché aire por la boca un poco confundido y decidí que pasaría de aquella molesta mujer.

Al cabo de un rato miré mi reloj ¡¡tan solo había pasado media hora desde que entré en aquella maldita fiesta, y cada vez entraba más gente, por lo que sería realmente difícil escabullirme, así que tomé una no muy sabia decisión¿no decían que el alcohol ahogaba las penas? Me levanté como pude y pedí una botella de Sake, y con ella y un par de vasos me fui hacia la mesa donde aún estaba Anko, le miré con curiosidad, tampoco parecía muy divertida, así que después de sentarme le miré de reojo y sin mucha gana le ofrecí un vaso. Anko abrió la boca y los ojos muy confundida, y tras escrutarme durante unos momentos, bufó:

-La verdad es que no hay nada mejor que hacer aquí- Al parecer a ella tampoco le gustaban ese tipo de celebraciones- Gracias…- me dijo con muy poco sentimiento. Le sonreí levemente y levanté la copa, ella hizo lo mismo y ambos brindamos de forma patética y sin apenas ilusión.

La primera botella nos la bebimos sin casi dirigirnos la palabra, ambos estábamos un poco fuera de lugar, de hecho apenas nos hablábamos en otras circunstancias si no era para decirnos algo de vital importancia para una misión. Al final de la primera botella, no se por qué pero Anko parecía estar bastante divertida, tenía una extraña sonrisa en la cara y la verdad es que aquello me pareció muy chistoso.

-¡¡Kakashi vamos a bebernos otra botella!!- Dijo la chica muy alegremente. En ese momento comencé a dudar de que si seguir bebiendo sería una sabia decisión, pero Anko estaba realmente feliz, y la verdad es que yo estaba empezando a cogerle gustillo a esa situación. Me levanté de nuevo y fui a la barra del local a pedir otra botella.

Cuando llegué me esperaba una muy feliz Anko con la copa levantada para que le sirviera, le sonreí alegremente, al parecer ya estaba algo borracha, después de echarle otro vaso de sake, llené el mío, y brindamos por quinta vez en la noche, pero ya con un poco más de entusiasmo.

-¡Por "Icha Icha paradise"! – dije divertido

-¡Eso¡Por los libros guarros que se lee Kakashi!- Dijo Anko sin poder parar de reír. Si eso me lo hubiera dicho en cualquier otro momento, seguramente me habría enfadado, pero en aquel instante me pareció tan gracioso como a ella y me uní a sus carcajadas.

Al cabo de un rato estábamos riéndonos por cualquier cosa, y fue entonces, en el tercer vaso de sake, cuando me pasó, sentí unas ganas inmensas de acariciar la piel de Anko, parecía tan atractiva ¿Atractiva¿Yo había pensado eso¿De Anko?, le miré minuciosamente, como bebía ruidosamente de su copa, y me pareció la mujer más bonita de la fiesta.

Me acerqué a ella un poquito más disimuladamente, y le sonreí. Ella paró de beber y me devolvió la mirada algo confundida. De repente unas rojitas chapetas se dibujaron en sus mejillas y entonces me devolvió la sonrisa. No se había dado cuenta de mi acercamiento y siguió bebiendo, sólo parando para reírse de algún comentario que decía y a ella misma le parecía gracioso, yo ya no podía seguir bebiendo sólo le miraba y le sonreía mi atención no daba para más. Cuando nos habíamos bebido una copa más, decidí pasar a la acción, sin parar de charlar con ella y sin que nadie se diera cuenta puse mi mano derecha sobre su muslo izquierdo (recordemos que Anko está sentada a la derecha de Kakashi), que estaba oportunamente tapado con sus mallas, por lo que apenas podía rozar su piel. Me asusté muchísimo, por que de pronto Anko se calló, abrió enormemente los ojos, y se quedó pálida como el mármol. Uf, quizá no había sido muy buena idea, pensé, lo mismo me soltaba otra gran bofetada. Me detuve por unos momentos para observar la reacción de la chica. No dijo nada, sólo miró hacia abajo, luego giró la cabeza hacia mí y me miró muy sonrojada. Sonreí para mis adentros, eso significaba que podía seguir. Así que le di un poco de conversación, mientras mi mano subía por sus muslos mientras los masajeaba. ¡Aquello me estaba excitando muchísimo!

-Entonces Anko¿Qué pasó con tu relación con Genma?- Dije mientras apretaba un poco su suave piel. Ella se sobresaltó y me respondió como pudo.

- Lo dejamos hace tiempo, le gustaba otra chica- dijo bastante confundida. Entonces me acerqué a su oreja y disimuladamente saqué un poco mi lengua y recorrí su lóbulo suavemente y sin prisa, sentí como se estremecía, y eso hizo que yo también lo hiciera.

-Anko,- susurré- Genma debió estar loco para dejarte escapar- ¡¡Parecía que mis libros de "icha icha paradise" me estaban sirviendo de algo, sólo tuve que seguir los pasos del protagonista de la novela que me regaló Naruto!!

Parecía que aquello sí que había sido un golpe bajo, ni siquiera pudo contestarme, giró rápidamente la cabeza de modo que nuestras caras quedaron frente a frente, nuestros labios casi se rozaban, casi, sin embargo algo interrumpió aquel excitante momento.

-¡¡Kakashi¡¿Dónde te habías metido?!- Asuma apareció acabando con la tensión.

-umm…, pues…, llevo aquí toda la fiesta…- dije un poco molesto, quería seguir con mi jueguecito, y mi mano aún continuaba sobre el muslo de Anko.

No se como se las apañó pero Asuma, que había llegado junto a Kurenai se sentó frente a nosotros¡¡pero si estaba abarrotada la mesa!!

-¡hola Anko!- dijo alegremente Kurenai- ¡Pero si estabas aquí!

Parecía que aún Anko, no reaccionaba, creo que mi jueguecito le había impuesto bastante, y aún seguía sonrojada, y callada. Sólo miró a Kurenai y Asuma. Intentó decir algo pero no pudo. Aquello fue divertido, entonces se me ocurrió una idea fantástica, esa noche prometía.

-Anko¿es que estás borracha?- preguntó Kurenai-¡¡Mira que te he dicho que no bebas¡¡Que no estas acostumbrada!!- Anko frunció el ceño molesta, creo que no le gustó que Kurenai le insinuara que estaba un poco bebida, sin embargo cuando estaba a punto de gritar, subí por su muslo hacia otra "parte" más indecente, y se la toqué, juas juas, aquello era fantástico, no me lo había pasado mejor en mi vida, Anko dio un respingo, y Kurenai y Asuma le miraron extrañados. Yo no podía parar de reírme, bajo mi máscara.

-¿te pasa algo Anko?- Pregunté haciéndome el inocente. Me miró con impotencia y hacía pucheros con la boca, pero no me dijo nada- ¿Anko?- Insistí, la pobre parece ser que estaba muy avergonzada, y no quería que nuestros amigos le sorprendieran en aquella situación tan "vergonzosa". Mujeres, para ellas es un tabú los verdaderos placeres de la vida.

Como Anko no contestaba, lo hice yo por ella mientras masajeaba por encima de sus mini pantalones aquella parte que tanto me estaba excitando.

-No te preocupes Kurenai, apenas nos hemos bebido media botella de sake- Mentí ¡¡Pero sólo era una mentira piadosa!!- Kurenai y Asuma ahora me miraron extrañados a mí¿pero qué se pensaban que yo era un santo?

-¿tú bebiendo?- Dijeron los dos al unísono. Aquello, no me hizo gracia, -oye, os recuerdo que yo también soy un ser humano- dije molesto, sin embargo parece que mi respuesta no les convenció. En ese momento Anko abrió la boca.

- ¡Felicitaciones Asuma¡- exclamó apenas sin fuerza. Aproveché y seguí haciendo de las mías por "sus cositas"- Sólo he podido felicitar a Kurenai, por que no te he visto antes- Anko se revolvió algo incómoda ante mis caricias, yo estaba deseando de besar sus labios, pero no tenía más remedio que ser paciente.

-Gracias- Dijo extrañado Asuma por su forma de decirlo, luego creo que me miró a mí ¡Mierda! Y no se por qué creo que se sospechó algo por que me miró con los ojos entrecerrados, parecía que me estaba analizando.

La conversación siguió con normalidad a excepción de mis caricias que continuaban y se hacían más intensas, estuvimos hablando del futuro de la pareja, del nombre que le pondrían al bebé y de a lo que se iba a dedicar Kurenai, mientras el embarazo, iba a comenzar a dar clases en la academia. Me di cuenta, que Anko estaba muy excitada, casi tanto como yo. Así que decidí poner punto y final a la conversación.

-Bueno, Asuma, creo que ya he estado aquí bastante tiempo, así que me voy a ir a casa a descansar.- Dije como excusa para desaparecer de allí, luego giré la cabeza hacia Anko- ¿vienes a por los kunais que me prestaste? –qué excusa tan mala ¡pero es que no se me ocurrió nada mejor!

Anko abrió los ojos enormemente y me miró indecisa, parecía que su conciencia y su instinto no estaban muy de acuerdo en qué hacer, pero al parecer ganó su instinto, ayudado eso sí por las dos botellas de sake que nos habíamos bebido durante la noche.

-Si, espera Kakashi- Dijo tímidamente mientras me miraba con detenimiento, creo que quería averiguar mis intenciones ¡estaban claras¿no?.

Nos despedimos de Asuma y Kurenai con la mayor educación que nuestra embriaguez nos permitía, y nos fuimos hacia la puerta. Antes de salir sentí la mirada de Asuma clavada en la nuca, le miré a los ojos fingiendo inocencia pero sentí que no se fiaba de mi carita de angelito por que comenzó a mover la cabeza a un lado y hacia otro mientras apretaba el cigarro con los labios, en una expresión de reprimenda. La verdad es que no me importó, le sonreí, bajo mi máscara claro, y salí del local. Anko y yo andamos unos metros, juntos, callados y sin dirigirnos la palabra. Cuando me cercioré de que no había nadie alrededor, me giré hacia ella en un impulso, y apoyando mis manos contra sus hombros la puse contra la pared más cercana. Estaba acorralada. Se sobresaltó un poco.

-¡¡Kakashi!!- gritó. Mierda parecía que su genio estaba comenzando a aflorar- ¡¡¿qué haces!!?

Sin dejarle reaccionar, le solté el hombro izquierdo, y me bajé la máscara juntando mis labios con los suyos. Por fin había conseguido mi primer objetivo.

* * *

**Continuara…**

**Bueno chicos y chicas espero que os haya gustado, y la verdad es que pensado alargarlo unos dos capítulos más porque conforme voy escribiendo se me van ocurriendo más ideas. Yo soy así. Actualizaré pronto, el lunes probablemente. ¿oki? Gracias por vuestros reviews, y un abrazo para todos. Quizá os parezca que Anko está un poco OOC por que parece bastante tímida con el genio que parece tener, pero tenéis que entender que en cosas del amor es aún un poco inexperta.**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo**


	3. Capítulo 3

_**Estaba acorralada. Se sobresaltó un poco.**_

_**-¡¡Kakashi!!- gritó. Mierda parecía que su genio estaba comenzando a aflorar- ¡¡¿qué haces!!?**_

_**Sin dejarle reaccionar, le solté el hombro izquierdo, y me bajé la máscara juntando mis labios con los suyos. Por fin había conseguido mi primer objetivo**_

**Capítulo 3**

Por fin había conseguido mi primer objetivo, besar sus labios.

Anko no reaccionó, sólo se dejó hacer. Nos mantuvimos así durante unos breves minutos, en los que mi corazón pasó del deseo a la desilusión, ¿por qué Anko no reaccionaba? ¿Acaso es que ella no quería lo mismo que yo? Al no obtener respuesta, me separé de ella, unos milímetros y le miré a los ojos. Parecía confundida. Entonces una horrible idea apareció por mi cabeza ¿Y si Anko no quería nada de lo que nos estaba pasando? ¿Y si se había visto forzada por mí debido a la embriaguez? Le miré con tristeza de nuevo, y con un nudo en la garganta pronuncié las únicas palabras que podían salir de mi boca.

-Lo siento- vi como Anko abría la boca levemente, aún confundida, y me di la vuelta sintiéndome el hombre más miserable de la tierra. Uff, realmente no debería de haber bebido tanto y pensé que debía de disminuir mis lecturas de libros eróticos que podían estar nublando mi mente.

Me alejé muy apenado de la chica que había descubierto esa noche de noviembre, que nunca antes le di mi atención, pero que en ese momento parecía lo único que me importaba, pero… cuando hube dado cinco pasos, unas débiles manos me agarraron con fuerza por el hombro y me giraron con un poco de violencia.

-Kakashi ¿acaso piensas no acabar lo que has empezado?- me dijo en un tono que me pareció muy sensual, aquello me excitó tremendamente, pero no tanto como lo que hizo a continuación, me cogió de las mejillas con sus heladas manos, causa de la noche de invierno, y me besó en los labios, con una fuerza y pasión que creí que me derretirían en ese momento.

¿Entonces no estaba tan equivocado? Sonreí para mis adentros y le correspondí con toda mi fuerza aquel cálido beso, mientras le agarraba de la cintura.

-Vamos a mi casa- Dije jadeante entre beso y beso. Ella sólo asintió. Le cogí entonces con ambas manos del trasero y le incité a que rodeara mi cintura con sus piernas, lo que me permitía acceder mucho mejor a su cuerpo. Afortunadamente ya era tarde, y no había mucha gente por la calle, y dudo que los que había nos reconociesen en ese estado, así que sin mucha preocupación llevé a Anko a mi casa. Cuando llegamos a la puerta sin muchas ganas tuve que bajarla mientras sacaba mis llaves que con tanto ajetreo no atinaba a encontrar. Mientras las buscaba Anko había aprovechado para rodearme la cintura con sus destemplados brazos, a pesar de la pasión. Y había comenzado a darme breves y suaves besos en mi cuello, la pobre se tenía que alzar de puntillas.

-¡Kakashi! ¿Qué pasa?- se exasperó un poco.

Yo estaba demasiado nervioso, llevaba mucho tiempo sin estar con una chica- un momento Anko…- le rogué con cara de perrito- La verdad es que no me ayudó mucho que comenzara a bajarme la cremallera del pantalón. ¡Y a mí que me había parecido hasta entonces muy inocente! Me quedé petrificado, y quieto durante unos minutos cuando noté lo que estaba acariciando.

-¡Anko!- apenas emití en un hilo de voz, pero ella no me hizo ni el menor caso. Siguió acariciando mis partes íntimas, y yo me sentía tan fuera de mí que no podía reaccionar, ni si quiera buscar la llave. Al cabo de unos minutos sometido a sus besos y a sus "caricias", oí su risa a mi espalda.

-Kakashi ¿acaso te he desconcentrado? -Sólo pude mirarle fijamente y emitir una especie de gruñido. ¡¡Ahora parecía estúpido!! ¿Y cómo me había dejado llevar hasta esa situación si era yo quien al principio llevaba la voz cantante?

Fue entonces cuando oí un sonido metálico caer de mis pantalones, que ya iban por la altura de las rodillas ¿Cómo es que estaba así? ¡ Y Si alguien pasaba por la puerta del apartamento! ¿Qué diría?, me acordé entonces de que había guardado las llaves en el bolsillo interior de mi pantalón.

Me agaché a recogerlas, pero Anko fue más rápida.

-Kakashi, eres tan despistado que un día vas a perder la cabeza- me dijo sensualmente al oído- ¿puedo?- Preguntó mientras llevaba la llave hasta la ranura de la cerradura. Yo sólo asentí. Me coloqué detrás de ella, y esperé a que abriera la puerta, aunque pretendía parecer calmada también se le veía bastante nerviosa, podía ver cómo le temblaba la mano al abrir.

¡Clink!- sonó la puerta. Entonces aproveché para coger a Anko por la espalda, cerré la puerta de una patada, y le arrastré hasta mi cuarto, mientras besaba ansiosamente su delicioso cuello.

Observé que Anko, miraba con curiosidad mi habitación ¡¡Si lo llego a saber la hubiera ordenado antes!! Así que un poco avergonzado por el desorden, para que dejara de cotillear, le dí la vuelta.

-¡Perdona, pero a quien tienes que observar es a mí!- dije picaronamente, ella sólo sonrió, y me cubrió los labios con los suyos, mientras con sus manos comenzaba a masajear mi miembro nuevamente.

¡Tenía que controlarme! ¡Tenía que controlarme!, me repetía una y otra vez para no perderla razón, así que intentando mantener la cabeza lo más fría posible dentro de aquella situación, procedí a quitarle con cuidado los pantaloncitos que llevaba sobre la malla. Reí como un niño cuando conseguí que estos cayeran sobre el suelo deslizándose por sus cortas pero apetitosas piernas, ji, ji, ji. Ya sólo quedaba quitarle aquella extraña malla que se empeñaba en llevar, busqué una cremallera, nada, busqué algún botón, nada, ¿quizá un velcro? ¿¡Tampoco!? ¡¡Pero cómo se había metido esa mujer dentro de aquella prenda!! Pensé sorprendido. Comencé a desesperarme, y más aún cuando me di cuenta que estaba totalmente desnudo a su merced ¿cómo se las había ingeniado para ser tan rápida, y que ni me hubiese dado cuenta? Me desesperé completamente, así que tomé una decisión, con cuidado y sin hacerle daño, rompí la malla.

¿Quizá un poco salvaje? ¿Qué iba a hacer? Anko abrió la boca y los ojos, para gritar, pero ahogué sus gritos con mi lengua, además ya no tenía solución, ya le había quitado la molesta malla, así que quité las últimas prendas, el sostén y las braguitas, que aunque no eran nada provocativas, el hecho de que no lo fueran me agradó muchísimo, mi sexy Anko, no se había preparado para lo que ocurrió esa noche, al igual que yo, ninguno de los dos nos lo esperamos.

Ahora si que le tenía desnuda para mí solito, así que me tomé la venganza por el "masaje" de antes, con urgencia, le tumbé sobre la cama y fue entonces cuando comenzó la verdadera pasión.

Al día siguiente, ambos veríamos las cosas de forma bastante diferente.

Continuara…

**We, cortito, pero intenso, creo que ya basta de Lemon ¿no? Tampoco hay que escribir pornografía, juas juas. Espero de corazón que os haya gustado, un besazo, y hasta el próximo capi, intentaré actualizar antes del viernes.**


	4. Capítulo 4

**CAPÍTULO4**

_**¿Quizá un poco salvaje¿Qué iba a hacer? Anko abrió la boca y los ojos, para gritar, pero ahogué sus gritos con mi lengua, además ya no tenía solución, ya le había quitado la molesta malla, así que quité las últimas prendas, el sostén y las braguitas, que aunque no eran nada provocativas, el hecho de que no lo fueran me agradó muchísimo, mi sexy Anko, no se había preparado para lo que ocurrió esa noche, al igual que yo, ninguno de los dos nos lo esperamos.**_

_**Ahora si que le tenía desnuda para mí solito, así que me tomé la venganza por el "masaje" de antes, con urgencia, le tumbé sobre la cama y fue entonces cuando comenzó la verdadera pasión.**_

_**Al día siguiente, ambos veríamos las cosas de forma bastante diferente.**_

* * *

Me despertó un grito aterrador, un grito agudo y profundo que casi perforó mis tímpanos

-¡¡DIOS MÍO¿¿QÚE HE HECHO??- gritamos los dos a la vez. Estábamos desnudos, en la misma cama y -¡¡AGHH¡¡- volvimos a gritar, ambos nos llevamos las manos a la cabeza, un dolor monstruoso comenzó a martillearnos sin piedad.

Mientras cerraba con fuerza los ojos para recuperarme de la aguda dolencia, sentí como mi compañera se levantaba torpemente, entonces, abrí los ojos y le miré con curiosidad. Al parecer tenía mucha prisa. Cuando se percató de que le estaba mirando, tragó aire, cerró la boca y me miró toda roja, aquella imagen me provocó un ataque de risa, Anko semidesnuda, con los pantalones puestos del revés y avergonzada como una chiquilla. No le sentó muy bien que me riera de ella ya que comenzó a insultarme.

-¡¡Pervertido¡Hentai¡Salido!- yo no podía parar de reír así que siguió- ¡Idiota¡De que te ríes!!

No se por qué pero estaba divertidísimo y eso que no paraba de preguntarme qué hacía yo en la cama con esa marimacho. Seguro que se había aprovechado de mi estado de embriaguez.

-Venga- le dije una vez que me hube calmado un poco- tampoco es para tanto, somos dos adultos que han pasado una noche juntos y ya está- de repente se quedó quieta, apretó con fuerzas los dientes y me miró con un gran odio y rabia contenida. -¿acaso crees que soy una cualquiera de las que seguramente te llevarás a la cama habitualmente?- gritó como una histérica-¡¡Si he pasado la noche contigo ha sido por que estaba borracha¡¡Serías al último hombre al que tocaría!!

Me acerqué a ella altaneramente, y le dije de forma sugerente- ¡Pues anoche no pensabas lo mismo!- ahogó otro grito de los suyos, por suerte, y añadí- Y de todas maneras no eres mi tipo, demasiado gritona, bajita y rechoncha- dije burlonamente.

Entonces me arrepentí porque vi como hizo un puchero de pena. En el fondo con todo ese carácter que tenía no era más que una niña perdida en un cuerpo de mujer, se le escapó una lágrima, y salió semidesnuda,( recordemos que había roto su preciada maya) con su sexy pantaloncito y su chaqueta que le tapaba lo imprescindible, un momento¿¿acababa de pensar que el pantalón de Anko era sexy??. Bueno, que salió de mi cuarto y de mi apartamento no sin antes dar un portazo que me costó tener que arreglar, la escayola de alrededor de la puerta.

Me fui un poco apenado por la situación a la cocina, dónde preparé un vaso de agua con una aspirina y una gran taza de café cargado, todo esto para mi resaca. Entonces comencé a recordar todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior, y como yo había comenzado a provocar a la Jounin¿desde cuando me había convertido en un pervertido? Bueno, eso ya daba igual y me fui a descansar después de todo el ajetreo de la noche anterior a mi cama mientras leía mi preciado libro, "icha icha paradise".

* * *

Pasaron dos meses desde aquella noche de noviembre, meses que habían sido un tanto extraños, yo por alguna extraña razón pensaba más de lo necesario en la encantadora Anko ¿Cómo que encantadora? Creo que de verdad me estaba volviendo loco. Además fueron extraños por que Kurenai, no paró de llevarme a todos lados a ver ropita de bebé y cunas, Asuma se estaba aprovechando de mi buena fe, y se escaqueaba de su irritada novia siempre con alguna excusa tonta mientras me dejaba a mí con el marrón. ¿Pero qué había hecho yo para merecer aquello?

En aquellos dos meses apenas me encontraba con Anko, pero siempre que nos veíamos ocurría lo mismo, nos mirábamos con odio, luego ella se ponía roja y yo intentaba chincharla, a pesar de que me esforzaba por aparentar que no sentía nada por ella, cada día que pasaba dedicaba más minutos en mi cabeza a pensar en aquella noche quizá no hubiésemos hecho tan mala pareja Pensaba ¡¡oh¡¡De nuevo afloraba mi enajenación mental!! Un día, de esos me encontré a Anko y pareció reaccionar de forma distinta, eso me perturbó demasiado¿qué narices le pasaba ahora a aquella mujer? En lugar de pillar el berrinche que era habitual y gritarme un par de obscenidades, me miró, abrió mucho los ojos y salió corriendo con lágrimasen sus mejillas ¡Pero si yo no había hecho nada!, comencé a preocuparme cuando observé que la situación se repetía, así que decidí pedirle consejo a otro miembro del "sexo dominante" Kurenai, de forma que sin pensármelo, me dirigí hasta su casa. Llamé a la puerta y no hubo respuesta, yo sabía que debía de estar allí, ya que era demasiado tarde, así que insistí, -¡¡Kurenai!! Empecé a gritar-¡¡ abre, soy Kakashi.!! Necesito hablar contigo- en ese momento la puerta se abrió y salió Anko muy apurada. ¿Desde cuando se llevaban bien esas dos? Estuve tentado a seguirla, sin embargo la cara de pocos amigos de Kurenai, me hizo desistir.

-¿Qué he hecho?- Pregunté con la cara más inocente que podía fingir. Lo que pasó después me dejó anonadado durante al menos cinco minutos ¿Cómo podía una mujer embarazada pegar aquellas bofetadas?, le miré con horror.

-¡¡Eso te los mereces por lo que le has hecho a la pobre Anko!!

Yo tragué saliva¿Así que era eso?

-Kurenai, creo que has exagerado las cosas- dije temiendo que me soltara otra bofetada- Debes comprender que tanto Anko como yo, somos adultos, y ese día estábamos algo borrachuzos, además creo que no debería de contarte nuestras intimidades, aún así no te preocupes por que no volverá a ocurrir, Anko no es mi tipo.

Kurenai me pegó una segunda bofetada aún con más fuerza, creo que casi me rompe el cuello, y sin ninguna piedad me echó de su casa como si fuera el perro más sarnoso y pulgoso sobre la faz de la tierra.

-¡¡Fuera de aquí!!- Me gritó mientras me daba con la puerta en las narices.

Ahora, si que no comprendía nada ¿Acaso todas las mujeres se habían vuelto locas?, me fui enfurruñado a casa, no sin acordarme de Anko y prometiéndome a mi mismo que le daría una muy buena reprimenda por lo que fuera que le había contado a Kurenai¡¡Seguramente le había dicho que yo era un monstruo¡¡Eso se paga caro¡¡Mira que intentar sabotearle los amigos a uno!! Y no me iba a dar pena, ni por lo encantadora que era ¡¡Ups..!! La locura de nuevo.

Al día siguiente, me levanté tan enfadado que antes incluso de visitar la tumba de Obito fui a buscar a aquella roba amigos al lugar donde solía ir a entrenar con Ibiki. Pero… No la encontré. Tras buscarle durante al menos dos horas, me rendí, ya le cantaría las cuarenta en otro momento, ahora tenía que dejar de perder el tiempo. Entonces me dirigí al despacho de Tsunade para comprobar si ese día tenía misión, y cuando iba por los pasillos me encontré a Asuma que me miró con preocupación, me dio un golpecito en el hombro derecho, mientras me decía

-En menudo lío te has metido.

Le miré totalmente desconcertado, igual que siempre que miraba a Gay cuando me retaba a alguna de sus absurdas peleas.

-¿por qué me dices eso¿Acaso Anko también ha hablado contigo?- estaba muy preocupado por lo que aquella bruja quisiera hacer pensar de mí a mis amigos- Tu me apoyaras ¿verdad?- le pregunté como si fuera un loco de atar.

Creo que asusté un poco a Asuma con mi reacción, quizá me estaba volviendo un poco paranoico, así que me calmé un poco.

-Kakashi, deberías coger el toro por los cuernos, e ir a hablar con Anko ahora mismo.

Me soltó antes de pegarle una calada al cigarrillo y seguir su camino.

-¡Por cierto¡Está en la oficina de Tsunade!- Dijo antes de desaparecer por la primera puerta.

¿Qué estaba ocurriendo¿Acaso se habían vuelto locos¿Alguien estaba manipulando las mentes de mis mejores amigos? (Paranoico total)

Me acerqué, a la oficina de Tsunade, y oí perfectamente cómo hablaba con Anko:

-En efecto Anko, estabas en lo cierto, el resultado es positivo.

Anko parecía estar impresionada por aquella respuesta. ¿Qué resultado podía afectar tanto ala jounin? Esta no respondió nada, sólo miró a la Hokage como esperando una reprimenda.

Mientras seguía escondido detrás de la puerta, agudicé aún más el oído, quizá aquella conversación diera alguna explicación a lo que le estaba pasando últimamente a Anko.

Tsunade parecía no saber que decir -Bueno, supongo que en estos casos lo que se dice es…-dudó antes de decir lo siguiente, como si no supiese como tratar a Anko-.. bueno, enhorabuena Anko.

Anko comenzó a llorar como una niña, parecía inconsolable, me dio tanta ternura que hasta pensé en entrar en la oficina cual galán de "icha icha paradise" (Recordemos el capítulo de la máscara de Kakashi), sin embargo me resistí debía recordar que ahora era una enemiga, además tenía que estar fría para aclararme unas cuantas cosillas.

Salí hasta la puerta del palacio de la Hokage y esperé a que Anko saliera, mientras pedía a Hotoke-sama (buda) que saliera más calmada, no quería debilitarme ante su dulzura¡Mierda otra vez con esas ñoñerías!

Al cabo de más de media hora Anko salió del edificio, con los ojos rojos y cabizbaja. Aproveché que tenía la guardia baja y le cogí de un brazo mientras que en un plof de humo con el viejo jutsu del desplazamiento instantáneo, le llevé al sitio más tranquilo y privado que existía, mi apartamento. Ella estaba tan sorprendida que no se resistió.

Una vez que hubo reaccionado, comenzó a gritar.

-¡¡Suéltame idiotal!!- decía mientras forcejeaba conmigo. Yo no tenía planeado soltarle, así que le agarré con fuerza y le tapé la boca con la otra mano, no tenía el cuerpo para gritos insoportables después de todo.

Cuando se hubo calmado le dije- Tenemos que hablar.

-Ella abrió enormemente los ojos y me miró sin dar crédito mis palabras.

Quiero que me expliques que está pasando aquí.

En ese momento ví como un papel se caía del bolsillo de su chaqueta, y con curiosidad lo abrí y lo leí. Ponía el nombre de Anko, su dirección, y un escrito que rezaba:

**Resultado de la prueba de embarazo: positiva.**

**Semana de gestación nueve**

Entonces todo comenzó a encajar, en apenas unos segundos, hice cuentas, y deduje por qué aquellos extraños comportamientos por parte de la Kunoichi, y de mis amigos, y lo peor de todo era que por fin tenía la solución y era la más inesperada y la peor de todas las posibles. ¡¡Iba a ser padre!! De la impresión, creo que el flujo de Chakra dejó de fluir hasta mi cerebro y caí desplomado ante una Anko, abrumada por la situación. No desperté hasta tres días después. Ya consciente de todo comencé a devanarme los sesos¿cómo iba a tener un bebé¿Un monstruito mocoso¿Y con las desgracias que hay en el mundo hoy en día?. Por primera vez en mi vida sentí pena por mi persona, y giré la cabeza sobre la cama del hospital para ver a una preocupada Anko, mi "Chica de una noche" que cambiaría mi vida para siempre.

* * *

**NUEVE MESES DESPUÉS:**

Después de todo aquel lío, tenía que responder como un hombre, así que decidí intentar una relación con Anko, (aunque no muy seria ¡¡Eh!!).

Cuando faltaba un par de meses para que naciera el bebé decidimos que lo mejor sería que se mudase a mi apartamento (¡¡le advertí que no me movería de mi santuario!!), así que comenzamos a compartir una vida juntos en la que la mayoría de los días acabábamos tirándonos los trastos a la cabeza (Aunque tengo que admitir que teníamos la recompensa de las reconciliaciones que no eran pocas).

En estos momentos tengo al mocoso llorón en brazos que la loca de Anko ha querido llamar Obito (Bueno, tengo que reconocer que yo y mis días enteros de intentar convencer a la kunoichi han tenido algo que ver).

Y estoy "felizmente" disfrutando de mi familia, una novia un poco hiperactiva, un bebé que sólo come, llora y… , bueno ensucia pañales, y dos amigos locos con un bebé gordito cuatro meses mayor que el mío, que yo juraría que es pariente de Chouji.

En fin esta es mi historia, y así os la he contado, quizá extraña, quizá común, quizá fuera de lugar, pero realmente. Inesperada.

FIN

* * *

Bueno aquí termina mi primer fic de Naruto, algo corto y apresurado, sin embargo, hecho con mucho cariño. Un gran saludo a aquellos que lo leen, y en especial aNerwenInWonderland,Tomoko Uzumaki Hyuuga,Ellistriel,busu,GabrielleDeLaCroix,Thorah Kallyn,Midory,Pandora84,Somogy, que se han molestado en dedicarme unas líneas.

Nos vemos el próximo, ya que estoy trabajando para crear una buena historia para el fic que os comenté, comenzaré a escribir cuando todo esté bien atado.

¡¡Nos vemos!!


End file.
